Highschool Troubles I Guess
by Tanni8kya HeHe
Summary: Konoha High School...private, rich boarding school for the ones who have the money to attend. They get what they want, when they want with no questions asked. Well not everyone that is...  NaruxHina and other pairings...new characters included in pairings
1. The Start Of A New School Year

**(A/N) Hey guys….OMG this is my first fanfic! *hyperventilates* ok…im fine…0.o…anyways…as I said it's my first fanfic so please be nice in the reviewing and stuff…hope you guys like it**

**Warning: Well I don't have anything to warn about except for the fact that may be some Sakura-bashing….not because I hate her like SOME people I know but just for comedy entertainment…that's if it's funny….**

**Diclaimer: *sigh* nope I dnt own Naruto…Masashi Kishimoto sama does…but I do own the story and plot so YEA ME…*jumps and freeze in mid air***

**Morning Me =3**

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

**~groan~**

Hands stuck out the sheets like a mummy before submerging under the silk.

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

**~mumble~**

The figure tossed and turned until settling itself, an arm dangling over the edge of the king-sized bed.

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

**~grumble~**

The sheets receded to reveal a golden yellow lock of hair.

**Beep Beep Beep Be-SMASH!**

"Good morning Master Uzumaki…I'll see to replacing your alarm clock,"

"Thanks Niles," the said blonde said sitting up, rubbing his nape.

"Your ramen sir," the butler places a tray with a bowl of noodles, tender roast pork speckled with white and red swirled fishcake all floating in the broth, "and your milk," placing a tall glass of 2% skim milk on the coaster.

"That's all Niles, thanks again," Naruto smiled his canines gleaming.

"At your service," Niles bowed out.

Naruto immediately stuffed roasted pork in his mouth, with a silly smile on his tanned whiskered face.

***Kiba's Dorm***

"Kibaaa-kun,"

Kiba stirred in his sleep

"Wake up silly," the voice said tickling his side.

He chuckled lightly out of his sleep. He smiled at the female which now hovered over him. She beamed at him as he stroked a lock out of her face.

"Morning Penny," he said smoothly.

"It's Jenny," she said enchanted in his voice.

"It's doesn't really matter does it?" he murmured kissing her passionately cutting off a possible protest. He pulled away looking deeply in her eyes, " as long as I get to look into your sparkling eyes, it doesn't really matter what your names is," he said his voice deep to romantice perfection.

"Oh Kiba-kun!" she cried embracing him tightly, " I love you so much,"

"Yeah…I love me too," he murmured stroking her hair.

***30 mins later in homeroom***

"So I told her ' you can't let the mash potatoes touch the peas'. It's just so gross. But did she listen? ***chomp* **NO! You know? ***chomp* ** I should fire her…but she makes the best desserts…yummmm…her apple pie…"

"And there he goes again," Shikamaru sighed shaking his head. Shino stood beside him clad in khaki pants, white shirt and a blue jacket with the red Konoha insignia sewn neatly on. This was the uniform of the males at the school.

"This must be the 17th cook he's had these 3 months…however I'm quite surprised he hasn't fired this one…it's been what?"

"2 months," Shino answered his dark specs reflectiong the sun's light.

"She must be a good cook," Shikamaru nodded.

"I'm sure it's something else," Shino shrugged.

"What?"

"Never mind," Shino pushed the subject aside.

"Troublesome,"

At that moment Sasuke and Neji entered the classroom solemn as always, Sasuke's right hand in his pockets.

"Morning Sasuke, Neji," Shno greeted.

"What's up?" Shikamaru nodded.

"Hello…nothing much," Neji answered.

Sasuke looked at Chouji who now was on his phone telling the cook not to make carrots touch the chicken…even if it's stew chicken. He shook his head only to hear the feminine chatter and giggles behind him.

Fangirls.

He sighed and ignored them. Then he heard a familiar voice chattering with no chance of stopping until he heard a shy soft voice interrupt. Ino and Hinata. This would mean the girls are here. He turned his head towards the door, his raven black bangs flowing to the movement. This caused more giggles and few squeals from the fan club behind.

"Morning everyone!" Ino shouted.

"God, do you have to be loud every morning?" Sakura mumbled brushing past the enthusiastic blonde.

"Hey at least I'm not the one who's tired from staring at Sasuke-kun's picture all last night…just paste it on your billboard size of a brow and carry a mirror…then u can look at it all you want," Ino sneered blowing a raspberry.

Sakura gasped, her cheeks flaming.

"Ino-pig!" she growled.

"Come on guys…we're all friends here," Hinata mumbled shyly.

"Neji," Tenten called out.

Neji's solemn face broke out of it's stern blank expression and was tinted red. He smiled as he pecked his girl on the lips.

"How was your sleep, Tenten?" he asked suggestively to which she winked.

Before she could answer back a voice could be heard outside the classroom…bellowing .

"SAI, CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Everyone turned towards the door to see Naruto and Sai enter the class. Naruto actually stormed in with Sai smiling as calm as ever. Hinata started blushin as soon as she laid eyes on the infuriated blondie.

"Why are you so obsessed with my hood, dude?" Naruto asked fuming.

"Well by to way you act you seem…to be missing something," Sai cocked his head to the right, smiling his signature fake smile.

"You'll be missing somethings when I'm done with you, you sick son of a b-"

"Yo dobe," Sasuke called out before Naruto can say anymore, "can't you be normal one morning?" he smirked.

Fan girls squealed as they saw his signature expression.

"Not now teme…I'll deal with you later," Naruto waved off.

"Good morning class," a voice barked.

Everyone quickly went to their seats forgetting the recent situations.

"Good morning Anko-sensei," they chorused in unison.

"Homeroom has officially begun, so let's get this over with this so we can get on with our miserable lives," Anko sighed flipping through a register book.

"Anko-sensei!"

"Oh boy," Anko groaned as she massaged her temples.

"Anko-sensei, I've fibished my duties as jall moniter," the power-of-youth-driven saluted.

Snickers and annoyed groans resounded through the class.

"Lee just take a seat," Anko said exasperated.

"Yes ma'am." And he marched to his seat.

"That dude is something else," Shikamaru said.

"You can say that again," Naruto grumbled.

As Anko began listing out the names, Naruto looked to his left there stood an empty desk.

"_**Where's dog-breath?" **_Naruto thought to himself.

"Uzumaki?"

"Uh…here ma'am," Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

Naruto looked over at his lazy bones of a friend who was trying to take a nap.

"Hey Shikamaru….where's Kiba?"

"C'mon Naruto," Shikamru shifted his postion of his arms and laid his head with a sigh, " Even a dumbass knows,"

***Hallway***

"So when can I see you again?" the short blonde asked fluttering her eyes.

"I don't know when…but there'll be time," he said holding her hand.

He kissed it lightly and looked deep in her eyes, "But I'm sure it'll be soon…until then, stay beautiful," and he lightly kissed her lips for good measure leaving her speechless.

He turned to leave with a smirk on his lips, "Yup…still got it," he muttered popping his collar, walking to homeroom…late as always.

**A/N: So guys this is the first chapter of "Highschool Troubles I Guess"...so nervous u might not like it...and since i'm a rookie at this...the chapters may be short...anywayz...press the magical button to review...the plot may not be there as yet...but you'll soon see it...**


	2. Doll Phobia and Frog Surgery

**A/N: Ok people here is the second installment of HTIG…and I know what you guys are thinking…where the hell was I….well you see in our school we had to give I labs for Bio and Phys…and test an all…and the term just started…troublesome much? *sigh* anyways…**

**Warning: Humour…you kno how I roll…there might be some IM language…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters….Masashi-sama does…lucky bastard…**

**Dramatic Childhood?**

It's lunchtime and Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino were enjoying their lunches…well almost everyone.

"She did it again!" wailed a fuming Chouji.

Yes he's complaining about his chef's meal placement…we don't need to go in the details now do we?

"Ugh…do we need to deal with this everyday?" Shino sighed.

At Konoha High, everybody is rich. They got what they want, when they want and they don't have to answer to anyone…well not all the time…

"Tsk…she gave me another detention," Kiba hissed.

"What did you expect…everyday you're late," Shikamaru mumbled licking the last of his yogurt of his spoon.

"But for good reasons," Kiba pointed out.

"Which are?" Naruto asked slurping on his special-made Ichiraku ramen.

"Well you see, my sources tell me that there are more women than men in today's society which means a higher percentage of lonely women…especially around the teens. So what a beautiful, handsome, sexy and smooth bachelor supposed to do?"

"Smooth?" Naruto snickered.

Oblivious to the comment he continued.

"I couldn't let such beautiful and easy game go to waste now can I?"

"So?" Chouji asked chomping on a burger.

"What else…I just keep'em company…you know…"

"No I don't know," Chouji answered innocently.

Everybody looked at him as if he was insane.

"What?"

"The love machine my friend," Kiba said patting the chubbster on his back.

"Uh…the love machine?" Shino questioned cocking his head slightly to the right.

"Can I hit him?" Naruto asked rolling his cerulean eyes.

"Ahh boy," Shikamaru sighed, "umm Kiba? Aren't you the bit worried?"

"About?"

"What if this all goes wrong?"

"Don't worry I got condoms….the GOLD pack," he said flashing it in the boy's face.

Shikamaru just frowned.

"Not that you idiot," Shikamaru scoffed, "who doesn't know to use condoms?"

"Condoms?" Chouji asked cocking his head to the left, bread bun crumbs on his swirly cheeks.

Again all the table looked at the chubby as if demented.

"What?"

Shikamaru just continued, " You know what I mean Kiba,"

"No need to worry my friend, I got that all worked out," he said biting into his French bread and butter.

"So basically what your saying….is that you sleep around with desperate, young girls," Naruto stated slurping.

"DUH...of course they're young…but to put it in a way that's below preschool level…then yeah you can say that,"

"Hey…I'll kill you right now if you weren't my best friend…and besides you could be a pedophile only in…reverse,"

"Pedofile?" Chouji questioned again looking up from his pasta.

"Dude seriously…what did you learn in Sex Ed?" Kiba asked exasperated.

"Oh I think I wasn't there that day…got food poisoning,"

"No shit," Naruto said, "Only thing to keep alive and kill Chouji would be food,"

Shikamaru only shook his head.

"Y'know…people like Kiba get like this because they don't get enough love from their father at home," Shino stated sipping his tea.

"What! Of course I get enough love from my father," Kiba said.

"It's also said that men who don't keep healthy relationships with their parents will grow up to be reckless in their love life,"

"M-my parents and I-I are practically b-best friends," Kiba stuttered.

"Oh really, when's the last time you spoke much less visited them in the holidays?"

"Uh…um…it doesn't matter now, and who said I need Dr. Phil in my life…I never asked for another shrink," Kiba defended.

"You got a shrink?" Chouji asked pausing his food fest.

Kiba cursed mentally as he realized he disclosed an embaressing secret, so he played aloof.

"Ummm duh…what of it?" he asked rolling his eyes.

Chouji seemed to think about it for a while before shrugging and resuming his chomping.

"Dude for what?" Shikamaru asked a little surprised. Stress on little because he thought the Inuzuka needed one for his 'problem'. Not that he cared anyways.

"What are you…you're not a pscycopath are ya…mental…gay?" Naruto asked his eye twitching.

"If I was gay, I would be flirting with you right now, now would I?" Kiba asked sarcastically.

Wanting to be on the safe side, Naruto edged away from the possible homo.

"So?" Shikamaru pressed.

Kiba sighed.

"When I was a little kid…I went into my sis' room to ask if I could sleep with her for the night because I was having nightmares and mom and dad were 'doing their thing',"

"Hence the nightmares," Naruto muttered.

"So I went in her room…and it was dark…and I noticed all the dolls all around me…staring at me…so..scary…"

***Flashback***

**A young handsome boy shuddered as the lightning lit up the blank staring china-glass eyes of the many dolls in the room. Thunder roled like a monster alerting everyone of it's rampage across the skies. He turned to see a HUGE 7 ft. doll with a look so blank…so cold…so frozen…so madly cute…it would scare a puppy. The booy stood there staring at the doll in fear…whimpering until he fainted at the foot of the grinning doll,**

***END***

There was silence as Kiba finished his 'dramatic' story.

"So you have a phobia of dolls…" Shikamaru mused bored as usual.

"Uh-huh," Kiba nodded.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto broke out in a laughing fit.

Chouji banged the table causing the tableware to jump a few centimeters in the air as his belly jerk with laughter. Shikamaru chuckled till tears came to the side of his eyes which he wiped away as he calmed down. Shino sat there silent yet a small smile tugged on his lips.

"DUDE…ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Naruto blurted out amidst the laughter as he pointed at the frowning shrink patient. Naruto laughed so hard that he leaned back too far only to tumble out of his chair still laughing as he rolled.

"Guys it's not funny," Kiba gritted his teeth.

"HELL YEAH IT IS!" Naruto yelled still laughing can slapping the floor.

"AWW SHUT UP IDIOT!" Kiba yelled in frustration.

***In the hallway after lunch***

A combination lock twisted and clicked until the door finally gave way to a mirror with little bulbs circling around it. A shelf with leather bound textbooks was on the right of the mirror and a shelf of makeup, hair products and accessories on the left. Below the mirror is a huge drawer that held designer clothes organized by colour.

"Okay I want to show you something,"

"Well you gotta hurry Ino, you know how Ms. Shizune is…especially with me,"

"Calm down Sakura…it'll only take a minute,"

Shizune, the Bio/ Chem. teacher of Konoha High, who is excellent at teaching but sucks at composure control especially when you catch her off guard with her signature "Aieee!" you can always see her with a pet piglet, Tonton, with which she shares with her elder sister Tsunade, principal of the school.

With Ino searching for the item, Sakura found herself spacing out, thinking of the goals that she wants to achieve in life.

"Well," she thought, " after I graduate from K.H. and go to K. Uni., I'll work for my M.D. Ph.D. and other stuff. Then I'll work in the city's hospital until I become the top doctor there then I'll open my own hospital and become the best doctor in the world. By that time I would have made billions…no trillions of yen and have 2 kids, aspiring to be doctors, with the CEO of Uchiha Co. and Prod. Sasuke-kun…loving and adoring and…."

"Earth to SAKURA!"

"Huh?" snapping out of her daydream.

Ino held out a red silk scarf in her hand. Memories flooded back to Sakura's head.

"I can't believe you still have it," murmured Sakura.

"It's my favourite…" Ino said handing it over to Sakura.

"Hmmm…it's as soft as I remember," she murmured putting the cloth to her cheek.

**BRINGG!**

"Oops there goes the bell," Ino said hurriedly shutting her locker.

"Yeah," Sakura stuffed the material in her bookbag, "Let's go,"

The two girls went hurriedly to their class power-walking along the way. They passed the gym teacher clad in a green jumpsuit that could've pass for a second skin.

"Oi…no running in the hallways," he chastised.

"Sure, Gai-sensei!" Sakura said rounding the corner, "Oof!"

Sakura fell back on her butt.

"Sorry, I should've looked where I was going…I'm such a klutz," she apologized picking up the books and scarf that escaped from her bag.

She was about to pick up the red scarf when a pale hand beat her too it. She looked up, her green eyes meeting eyes of obsidian.

"Oh…umm….uhh" Sakura struggled with her tongue.

"Here… you don't have to apologize…just watch out next time," Sasuke handed her the scarf and walked into class.

Sakura just sat there on her bum in a daze, staring at the scarf as if searching for remnants of the Uchiha's hand.

"Sakura, we gotta get to class," Ino reminded.

"Ladies,"

Ino's head dropped in exasperation, " Oh boy," she muttered.

"Why aren't you in class, young ladies? Such infraction of the school's rule #84 deserves a detention from a certified officer like myself…I hereby demand you enter the assigned class," Lee demanded.

"Psch," Ino shook her head.

She lifted her love struck pinkhead off the floor and on her feet.

"Sakura…are you all right?" Lee asked worried.

"Yeaaaaah," she answered still in her dreamy daze.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeaaaaah," she sighed smiling.

"Well there's this motion picture coming out and I thougt you would enjoy it if you came with- "

"Don't count on it Lee…it's gonna be the same 'no' everyime…give up, creep" Ino tsked as she pulled Sakura into Bio.

"But the heart never gives up!" Lee declared following the girls in the class.

"Okay class…now that you are here, we'll be dissecting frogs for your lab today. Remember that this is 30% of your semester grade…I want you to take out the organs and set them up on your sheets in the correct box with the right name and functions," she instructed.

The class began to buzz as the students set to work. Frogs squirmed in their 'doctors' hands trying to escape 'surgery'.

"Mr. Inuzuka, please put away the phone and Akimichi, no eating!" Shizune barked.

Everybody went to work. In about 10 minutes,

"Good work Mr Uchiha…that's a perfect score…same for Ms. Haruno!" Shizune praised.

She went around examinig the students as they worked. Some excelled like the Hyuuga cousins while others excused themselves holding their stomachs. Shizune just shook her head and went on.

"Ugh I can't decide if this is the heart or the kidney" Tenten complained.

"Actually that's the stomach," Neji said placing the organs gently with the tweezers given, in its place.

"Thanks, hun," she pecked his lips.

Neji's cheeks were tinted pink as he smiled at his brunette. Over by Naruto's table, the young man was struggling

"What the hell are these?" Naruto asked poking.

"Oh that's wonderful Naruto-kun…you found them," Sai congratulated his fake smile beaming.

"What are 'them'?" Naruto asked still poking.

"Your balls," Sai said touching Naruto's shoulder lightly.

The tweezers clanged on the floor as Naruto tensed. His fists were clenched and teeth gritted.

"Sai, can you do me a favour?" Naruto asked in an unusual calm voice.

"Anything," Sai smiled oblivious to the tone of the blonde's voice.

In one quick move, Naruto grabbed the front of Sai's shirt, draping the pale youth.

"Let me whoop your ass then," Naruto growled pulling back his fist.

"Boys!" Shizune barked.

"Kjj," Naruto hissed as he let Sai go who merely brushed himself off and lightly tapped Naruto's shoulder sayin,

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I'd be pissed too if I found out my balls shrunk to peas,"

Naruto's urge to punch something or 'someone' caused him to bite himself to control it. His canines sunk a little causing a little taste of metal to be in Naruto's mouth.

"Uh…N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?" Naruto turned to see Hinata clasping her hands to her chest, blushing her usual blush.

"Oh, hey Hinata," rubbin the back of his neck, "what's up,"

"Well I see you're having trouble with the lab assignment so I thought I could help," she suggested putting her index fingers together nervously.

"Really? You'd do that for me? You're so kind…you know that?" Naruto smiled.

"Uh..uh…s-sure," Hinata nodded.

And so Hinata helped Naruto with the assignments, explaining so simply that a knucklehead could understand. And Naruto did…in about 20 minutes.

"Oooh Hinata you're the best…I'll definitely get an 'A'…thanks!" Naruto exclaimed hugging the Hyuuga warmly.

This was a surprise to her as her face was redder than a tomato.

"Aah…you're welcome," she replied hesitantly wrapping her arms around his waist.

They stayed like this for about a minute when the bell interrupted them. They broke off in a start as the bell rang signaling the start of the next class.

"Oh…uh…the next class," Hinata .

"Yeah…um…Hinata I'm struggling in Bio and I was wondering if you could tutor me," Naruto asked her.

"T-Tutor you…really?" Hinata asked, face red, as she imagined them in her room or his, studying side by side….sharing snacks…even maybe… She giggled and then stopped herself.

"Okay then," Naruto said a little weirded out, "So I'll take it that you'll help me?"

"Uh yes," she said nodding and smiling warmly.

"That's great…you know what…I like people like you…" he smiled.

"P-people like m-me?"

"C'mon…we got gym next," he said leading her by her hand.

"Uh sure," she said and allowed herself to be pulled…placing her hand on her beating chest.

**A/N: And there you have it ppl! The second chappie…srry for the quote from the original thing…but I coudnt help…yes I'm kinda soppy like that at times…but bear with meh! And again im srry…will update as soon as possible.**

**TeeHee :3**


	3. Are You READEHHH!

**A/N: Well I have nothing better to do so I just decided to just put up this…better now than next month….sigh…school is getting to be a pain in the ass…but on to the story!**

**Warning: There may be some Sakura bashing and stuff….so I don't want nobody crying and causing a flood of tears or an eruption of flaming words when they see this… -.-"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing in Naruto…all I own is my story….n a lil dignity…and my…0.0 nevermind.**

**Are You Ready? YEAH!**

"Aaah," Sai sighed, "it's so nice to feel the warm water down your back after a hell of a gym class with Gai-sensei,"

A few mumbles of agreement could be heard with the constant splash of water coming from the row of young teens taking their shower…boys ofcourse. After washing the last of shampoo from his hair, Sai wrapped a towel around his waist, tucking it snuggly in place. He wrapped another white mini towel around his neck and stolled towards his locker. Opening the locker's combination lock, he looked to his left to see a certain blondie sitting on a bench hunched over, in boxers rubbing the back of his neck.

"In pain, Naruto-kun?" he asked applying deoderant.

"Yeah, my neck is killing me," Naruto muttered.

"Lee knocked you that bad huh?"

"Yeaah," he nodded.

"You want me to make it feel better?"

"Eh?" Naruto choked.

"Don't worry, I have massage oils that are the best in world, garunteed to ease any pain in the body, no matter how huge the knot is," he smile holding a bottle filled with oil, " or small in some cases," he added suggestively.

"Uh…uh..n-no thanks Sai…I'm fine," Naruto declined totally taken off guard.

"You suuure?" Sai asked again.

"Dude…don't you have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked squinting at the smiling bastard.

"And what does Ino have to do with this, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked cocking his head a little to the side in innocence.

Exasperated, Naruto turned away from the youth who only shrugged his shoulders and replaced the bottle of oil back in his locker.

"Oi, Naruto!"

"Eh?" Naruto answered looking up.

There he saw Kiba, in a towel, smirking his usual smirk, revealing a twinkling canine. Naruto sighed inwardly.

"What is it now, prettyboy…a girl finally knocked sense in you I hope," Naruto asked rolling his eyes.

"Y'know if you wanted to study chem you shouldn't have picked bio dumbass," Kiba said running his hands through hid brown, wet hair.

"I'm not following you…what the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Wow, how quick you've forgotten…let me jog ya memories," and Kiba grabbed Sai's black silk undershirt and draped it over his head, " 'N-Naruto-kun, d-do you n-need h-h-help?' " he said in a shrill voice.

"W-What? I-I don't k-know w-what you're t-talking about?" Naruto stuttered, looking away to hide his blush.

"Why is my face hot?" he thought to himself.

"Well there's one thing you two have in common," Sai added, halfway dressed.

"Tsch, shuddup Sai," Naruto hissed the blush receding from his whiskered cheeks.

"I definetely felt the chemistry between you two in Bio," Kiba continued.

"What…that was just a friendly gesture," Naruto defended.

"Well the minute you guys hugged, and the position both of you guys' hands, cound not be categorised and considered friendly, according to my book," Sai said pointing to a hardcover pink book, filled with 'advice' on social stuff.

"I'd be careful Naruto, you wouldn't want to mess with the Hyuuga family…especially Neji," Kiba warned in a ominous voice.

Shivers went down the Uzumaki's spine as he replayed the words in his mind.

"Excuse me,"

Naruto shrieked an octave higher than usual. With wide eyes he looked at the frowning Hyuuga who held the bridge of his nose, his brow wrinkling. He was already neatly dressed in his uniform. Naruto then changed his line of vision to Kiba who was trying to hold back a laugh, as his shoulder shook with the muffled chuckling. Naruto then wiggled his toes finding them in the air, the realization hit him that he was being held. Turning his head, as if he was a robot, he looked in the face of the creep smiling bastard who casually asked,

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

Doesn't tthis only happen in Scooby-Doo…only he was the dog. Naruto's face flushed as he scrambled out the creep's arms and unto the bench, with a good distance between the two.

"Just go to hell, douche," Naruto muttered, still hot in the face.

"I heard your little conversation," Neji stated his voice steely.

His expression matched the voice perfectly…only Neji can do that.

"Eh really…how much?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head, nervously.

"I will just tell you this, dimwit," Neji said leaning over so that their faces were right in front of each other, " I'll let you get close to her…but if you break her heart, cause her to shed a tear because of your immature antics…I swear…you won't get to meet little Naruto jr….and that's a promise…did I make myself clear?"

Naruto could only gulp. Neji can be really scary when he wants to.

"LET THE POWER OF YOUTH DRIVE YOU FORWARD!"

Everbody looked over by the shower entrance o see a nude Lee emerging from the mist. He marched to his lockers, beaming proudly while showing his 'friend' to the unfortunate onlookers.

Shouts of "DUDE!" and "COVER UP BAKA!" mingled in the air as they turned away before their eyeballs could melt from the sight. Didn't want to see that everyday…no matter what gender…

Neji tsked and turned away from the nudist and rolled his eyes. He glared at the empty space that now was before him.

"Hmph…coward high-tailed out of here…you really riled him up there..hehe" Kiba chuckled.

Neji only hissed and gathered his things and exited the bathroom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lips collided into each other as hot passion made the air static with lust. Kiba's lips moved from the brunette's lips to suck on her already frantic pulse. She whimpered her pleasure of the gesture only to be muffled by the lips of the Inuzuka. After minute, he released her mouth, both panting, and slipped his hands aways from her shirt. The brunette pouted as he stopped teasing her.

"Kiba-kunnn" she whined.

"Oh Stacey,"

"It's Casey," she corrected a little annoyed.

"As long as I see your beautiful face, I'll still be speechless," he said, quickly putting her under his spell.

"Oh Kiba-kun," she murmured enchanted.

"That was the preview my dear…until tonight," he smiled.

"I can hardly wait," she purred seductively in his ear.

She grabbed the front of his pants, causing him to flinch, letting out a soft hiss. She winked before slipping from behind the staircase. He sighed as he took out his palm pilot. A few touches and he was on his recent client's profile.

"Okay…Casey Amato…wild girl…very erotic," hemumbled typing, "don't think she's a vrigin but very easy to get horny…best case scenario…hasn't had a good healthy relationship in a long while hence her sex-driven lust,"

_**BING **_went the device.

"The next client should be here in 3…2…1," and he flipped his hair, gazing at the redhead who stood before him, "glad you could make it…my dear," his voice silky and deep to perfection.

And the air quickly became static.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It's study hall and a low buzz could be heard, outside the homeroom if one was to stand outside and eavesdrop. Everybody had something to do. Chouji…no need to explain…Kiba…well what we saw earlier…Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten chatting away. Shikamaru napping, Shino, Neji and Sasuke talking and naruto and sai arguing. Over by the girls little corner of gossip and beauty secrets, Ino caught Sakura once again not paying attention. Following the pinky's daze, she finally realized what she was staring at.

"Uh…give it up Sakura, he's not going to be interested," Ino stated bringing back the girl to earth.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sakura asked innocently.

"I'm just sayin', don't waste your time, coveting something you cant have…that's somwthing you should have learned loooong ago," Ino said rolling her eyes.

"Ino, please talk sense because you lost me,"

"It's quite obvious that you're daydreaming about Uchiha over there,"

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Sakura hmphed.

"Oh really…well I can tell by the way your face has a litlle smile stuck on it, then you sigh after place your chin in your hand. You then cock your head slightly to the left after you you've sighed your umpteenth sigh. You then bite your bottom lip and alternatively cross your legs anytime Sasuke shift positions in his seat…do I need to go on?"

Sakura's face went red, causing it to clash with her pink bob.

"Wow, she's good," Tenten whispered to Hinata who nodded with her hand to her mouth in response.

"Why don't you stop analysing me and worry about your own love life?" Sakura hissed defensively.

"Hey don't worry about me…Sai and I are just fine…how 'bout you Tenten?"

"Uh..we're great," Tenten blushed putting a finger to her cheek.

"Hinata?"

"W-Well…ummm,"

"Yeah you're getting there…all I'm sayin' Sakura is stop pining for him…he's taken anyway," Ino said nodding and crossing her arms.

"WHAT! WHO?" Sakura screamed springing up from her chair.

The buzz in the class went silent as everyone looked at Sakura. Sakura notices the silence of the room and people looking at her with questioning eyes. She laughed nervously rubbing the nape of her head.

"Uhh…s-sorry everyone…hehe," she apologized before quickly taking her seat, cheeks flushed to the colour of her red blazer as she felt a certain someone's cold stare on her.

When the buzz resumed, Sakura turned to ino with pleading eyes.

"Look, I dont know her name BUT I do know that she's not from this school…I think she's wealthy and pretty," Ino mused.

"I heard she's from Jamaica **(A/N: WOOP WOOP! XO) **but lives in Japan because her father transferred here a year ago," Tenten added.

"A-And she's s-smart t-too," Hinata nodded.

"SO in conclusion, billboard brow…YOU…GOT…NO….CHANCE," she finished in a sing-song tone.

A depressing aura gathered around Sakura as the new info seeped in her system.

'So I guess I can scrap my future with Sasuke," she thought gloomily.

"**HELL NO!" **Inner Sakura screamed out halting Sakura's possible monologue.

'But you heard the girls I have no choice' Sakura whined.

"**No shit," ** In. Sakura rolled her eyes.

'You're not helping you know,' Sakura shot back, ' I'll probably live to be a withered old nun, chanting hymns and psalms…probably get raped by the priest…that's if I'm rapable,' Sakura mentally pulled her knees to her chin.

**SMACK!**

"**C'mon girlie…are you just gonna take this? Are you some scared-ass wuss?"**

'No…but I'm tender…' she replied rubbing her cheek.

"**FUCK THAT…STEP UP YOUR GAME! DO YOU LOVE SASUKE-KUN?" ** In. Sakura demanded army-commander style, pacing in front of the girl.

'Er…yes?' Sakura stuttered.

"**I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" **In. Sakura bellowed.

'Yes, ma'am,' Sakura answered a little more confident.

"**DO YOU WANT TO LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH SASUKE-KUN?"**

'Yes, ma'am!'

"**DO YOU WANT TO GET YOUR ASS TAPPED BY SASUKE-KUN?"**

'Yes, ma'am!'

"**DO YOU WANT TO MAKE BABIES WITH HIM?"**

'YEAHH!'

"**ARE YOU READY!"**

'YEAAH!'

Sakura's aura went from dark blue to flaming red, with fire burning intensely from her pupils. Seeing the change in Sakura, Ino asked warily,

"Sakura…are you all right?"

"Oh trust me," she smirked, " I'm just fine,"

"This is not gonna end well," Tenten shook her head.

Hinata brought her hands to her mouth, her brow furrowed with worry.

Over by Neji and Shino's table, and unwilling shudder went through Sasuke's body.

"Whoa," he breathed as he felt the chills run along his spine.

"Don't worry, I felt it too," Shino said quietly enough for only Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke nodded and answered, "Something's up…something not good,"

"Get ready for it," Neji added as he felt the strange aura too.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply as he resumed the conversation.

**A/N: Yeah so this is the end of this chappie! Who's the mystery girl? What's Sakura gonna do? Will Kiba ever settle down? Find out next time on...HTIG! Press the DAMN BUTTON and REVIEW! plz and thnx :3 lol**

**Teehee x3**


	4. Observative Eyes 0o

**A/N: The next chappie is here! Also there will be new characters made by my fluff bunnies involved so it may make the pairing easier…especially for one specific character. And I want to say a special thnx to ShadowHeart….you're reviews are awesome and have given me the drive to write this next chap…take a cookie! Muah! Anyways on to the chap…**

**Warning: Bleh da blah di bloooo…Sakura bashing…and other stuff….hehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters…my fluff bunnies are just using them…I love those lil guys… X3**

**Observative Eyes 0.o**

Naruto paced in font of the brown dorm door, nibbling on whatever was left of his thumb. He looked up for the umpteenth time to the rectangular gold plaque engraved, 'H. Hyuuga'. He ran his fingers through striking yellow soft hair, tightening the black bandana around his forehead.

"Okay, all I have to do is knock on the damn door…it's just tutoring for Bio…innocent and educational. Argh! Why am I so dam nervous….it's not like I'm gonna do anything…just studying," he took a deep breath, " Right…".

Naruto rolled his necks to get the chinks out with a shivering crack. He lifted his hand and rapped on the wood.

No answer.

He repeated the knocking and still…

No answer.

"Hinata?" Naruto called out.

Still no answer.

He tried the doorknob to see the door open. He pushed it open a crack and peeked inside.

"Hellooooo," he called in a sing-song voice.

He pulled back to check the hallways for nosy by-passers and enter closing it with a click. He leaned against it, taking in his surroundings. A low table with cushions around stood in the middle with a picture frame on top.

"Mmmm…what's this?" Naruto murmured moving towards the study table. He settled down on one of the plush cushions, a soft pink hue, and lifted the frame to view.

There in the photo were four figures, each with a pale lavender set of eyes. A middle-aged man with a heart-warming smile smiled back at the blonde. However, Naruto well knew that behind that pleasant mask, was a strict disciplinarian with all-seeing eyes. No matter if Naruto was playing at the far end of the huge Hyuuga compound and the man on the other, the old man would know what he'd been up to and would get scolded and punished. Naruto would visit the Hyuuga family a lot so it could be considered a second home with the Uchiha household third. The Uzumaki, Hyuuga and Uchiha families are very close on both business and friendship terms. The fathers went to university together and the mothers have been friends ever since the love for their husbands blossomed in between lectures and classes. Naruto smiled at the nostalgic memories, flooding his mind. Hiashi, had his arms wrapped around three similar looking youngsters, each with a signature expression. Naruto automatically recognized the kids, Neji with his lofty frown, Hinata with her shy, bashful smile, a blush on her cheeks and Hanabi, the mischievous sister of Hinata, wearing a cute smile giving her an innocent look. Hanabi and Naruto would always make trouble in the Hyuuga compound, pulling prank and other stuff. They were tied to the hip and considered each other as brother and sister. Naruto chuckled at the times when the prepared for a prank while Hinata and Neji were watching along the sideline, one brow furrowed with worry yet anticipation and the other shaking his head in disapproval. Naruto's gaze focused on the 6 year old Hinata, not being able to look. He stared at her blushing face as he rubbed a thumb along the glass.

"She's so innocent right here," he thought a soft smile playing on his lips.

A young Hinata giggled in Naruto's mind as flashbacks of a young Naruto acting silly for the heiress.

The sound of a door opening, snapped Naruto out of his memories causing him to look up towards of the source. Naruto's eyes widened on who stood before him.

Apparently Hinata had taken a bath so she can be fresh before the tutoring session. She was late, however, forcing her to take a quick one. She now stood there, a short towel wrapped around her figure, water dripped from her hair and dots of the liquid speckled he skin before a frozen, profusely blushing Naruto whose eyes went on automatic observation.

Her C-cup chest, petite waist and round hips were scanned by the widened cerulean orbs. They spotted a stray droplet of water as it made it's descent from inside the towel, down the inner thigh, proceeding slowly at first before speeding up as it collected micro beads of its brethren.

Naruto gulped as he tore his eyes from the simple turn-on of a water drop to Hinata's panicking eyes.

"Uh…ummm…s-so…uhh…h-how was y-your bath?" he asked trying to find a spot in the room to stare on, his suntanned face red as hell.

"F-Fine," Hinata answered still frozen.

An awkward silence followed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"This maid is so annoying…she keeps getting the arrangement of my plate wrong…the peas are not to TOUCH the MASH POTATOES…but I can't get over her meatball and spaghetti with secret sauce…Mmmm," Chouji groaned as he imagined the steamy plate in front of him.

"Seriously…it's too early in the morning for that," Shikamaru groaned, leaning on his SUV, "How long now?"

"Exactly four months," Shino answered in a monotone voice.

Shikamaru nodded.

**A/n: Yes people it has been a month after the NaruHina scene…I'll explain the time lapses as we go along so don't get confused .**

The wind blew against the Nara causing him to shiver and pull his collar up trying to warm his exposed neck.

"Can't believe it's already October man," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Sure is chilly," Shino commented pushing his hands in his red blazer pockets, a black scarf covering 2/3 of hid face.

"Yes gentlemen, it's nearing the time when single ladies will need a strong man's arm around her…*sigh* I love this time of year," Kiba said smirking.

Shikamaru barely looked up at the womanizer in question, interrupted from his thoughts of bring a suitable jacket tomorrow.

"True, females will be more vulnerable," Shino agreed.

"Which means more clients for my business," Kiba winked.

"And more chances for a certain someone to get in deep shit" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Whatcha say?"

"Troublesome,"

Kiba glared at the lazy one hard before something caught his eyes. He swiveled his head around to see two girls walk towards the guys. Kiba purred as he watched the ladies walk towards them.

"And the lion sets out for his prey," Shino said shaking his head pitifully.

Kiba immediately went into cool-guy mode, leaning on the car, propping up his foot.

"You scratch it, you pay for it…with interest," Shikamaru said closing his eyes, as he climbed on the hood laying his head on the windshield.

Ignoring the comment, he flipped and ruffled his hair giving him a look that would blow any girl

"Hello ladies, I've never seen such beautiful faces around here before," Kiba said smoothly, eyeing them as the stood before him.

The two girls were definitely not of Japanese origin from the brown skin and neat braids. The darker of the two, looked at Kiba, definitely not impressed with what she sees and placed her hand on her hip. The lighter stood there, hands clasped behind her, smiling a small friendly smile.

Both wore the Konoha High uniform. White shirt, inside a blue blazer with the red insignia. A black tie was tied neatly in place and a short pleated skirt swayed slightly in the October breeze. Black thigh high socks were worn with black leather shoes.

"Yeah, we're new and thanks," the lighter nodded politely still smiling.

"Your names, Mademoiselles,"

"Precianne Miller," the lighter answered.

"Tishana Phillips," the darker answered, rolling her eyes.

"Miller and Phillips…you're not from Japan are ya?"

"Nope…we're from Jamaica,"

"That's why the names are so familiar…the Miller and Phillips families are powerful in the Entertainment industries co-owing Miller and Phillips Productions who made many of the popular movies made to man." Shikamaru informed, his blank eyes staring at the clear clouds in the skies.

"I never knew you'd know about it in Japan," Precianne said her widening a bit.

"Eh…I read," Shikamaru shrugged.

Tishana nodded her head at the Nara.

"So, how 'bout I take you on a tour of the school huh?" Kiba asked.

"Don't worry…someone doing that for us," Tishana replied.

"Well how about a date then…eh? Tamara?"

A vein popped on Tishana's face as she gave a death glare to the unfazed flirt.

"For you info, dog boy, it's Tishana…say it with me…Ti-sha-na, if you can't remember a three syllable name like that then I don't know how on God's green earth you came into this school. Also please restrain your hormones because I don't find you interesting and worth my time," she stated bluntly.

Chouji snickered covering his mouth trying not to let the laugh burst out.

"Ouch," Shikamaru smirked not even glancing from his view of the clouds.

Precianne let out a small giggle before stifling it with a smile. Kiba was as silent as Shino as he soaked in the little dignity he had.

"Well, we never came to chitchat in the first place…just wanted to ask where the main office" Tishana said turning to the other 3 guys.

Shikamaru lazily told them the directions and it wasn't too long before the two new students walked away, their braids bobbing.

"Very interesting, those girls," Shino commented.

"Yeah, they're the first to turn down Mr. 'Love Machine' here," Chouji snorted.

"Yo Kiba, you all right there?" Shikamaru asked barely sparing a side glance.

At first the said boy never answered the Nara. The air soon became awkward as the trio waited for Kiba to snap back to reality.

"Hn….well, well," he finally said.

"Kiba?" Chouji asked a little wary.

"It seems like I've picked up a challenge, eh?"

"Kiba?" Shikamaru asked noticing the sudden change in attitude.

Kiba face the trio with a confident smile playing on his lips.

"I swear by my name…that I'll make Tishana mine!" he declared.

The three froze in shock.

***Shika/Cho/Shino POV***

He actually remembered her name!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Haku Fuji?"

"Here," a soft voice answered.

Naruto looked over to see the girl-faced male raise his hand.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Present," a cheerful answered.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"H-Here ma'am,"

"Neji Hyuuga?"

"Present,"

"Haru Itsuki?"

"Here,"

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Here,"

Naruto did a double-take as he glanced to his left. There was the dog-boy, sitting in his seat. Naruto sensed something was wrong. Kiba was never present for Homeroom. He was always sculling class to 'deal' with his 'clients'. Anko was quite surprised also but quickly swallowed it down and continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Soon it was Ino's time to get our attention. Ino is the class president of the class and you can know why being the charismatic, fun and intelligent girl she is. Standing beside her is the vice, Sai, with his fake smile and weird, unpredictable personality.

Ino whispered something in Sai's ear to which he nodded and exited the classroom. The class started buzzing and excited as they wondered what was gonna happen. But Ino quickly quieted them down.

"Important announcement everyone! We have two new students in this school and homeroom. I expect everyone to show them good hospitality and get them comfortable,"

Then there was a knock on the door before Sai entered with the two new students Ino mentioned before.

A few murmurs were causing the class to buzz and cat calls came from random places f the room. Ino cleared her throat to call the attention of the class then nodded to the ladies.

"Tishana Phillips," the darker started.

"Precianne Miller," the lighter smiled.

Both bowed to show their respects. More catcalls came from the males of the class and Precianne smiled wider while Tishana scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, these ladies will be in our class from now on, ladies, please take your seats," Ino said.

After Tishana and Precianne were seated, Ino continued with the announcements.

"As you know, K.H.'s annual fall festival will be in late November, sooo…" and she hefted a blue box with a slit on the top on the teacher's desk, "here's a suggestion box for all your ideas on what to do this year,"

A wave of mumbles went across the room as lazy teens conversed with each other.

"And the best class that has the best stall/activity will win an all expense paid trip to California!" Ino added excitedly.

Gasps and exclamations filled the room as students discussed their ideas. Naruto, who was not really into the festival talk, turned to the new girls behind him and put on his 100 watt smile.

"Hey, Naruto Uzumaki, nice ta meet ya," he said putting out his hand.

Tishana who sat behind him took the hand and shook it warmly.

"Hey, nice to meet you too," Tishana and Precianne replied.

"So where are you guys from?"

"Jamaica," Precianne replied.

Naruto's eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow, that's so cool," Naruto said impressed.

"You mean sexy Naruto," Kiba corrected eyeing Tishana.

Tishana scoffed and rolled her eyes at the statement.

"These ladies are lilies of this pathetic excuse of a school," continued Kiba, "you shouldn't just describe them with petty word such as 'cool' or 'awesome'."

"And you think 'sexy' fits them," Naruto asked rolling he aqua blue eyes.

"And many more,"

"This guy is so…" Tishana started.

"Irresistible…stunning…eye-catching…amazing," Kiba listed leaning on the girl's desk.

"Wow, Kiba, big vocabulary," Naruto mumbled.

"While yours sucks," Kiba smirked.

"Why you…" Naruto growled balling his fists.

"N-Naruto-kun,"

That voice would make any Uzumaki stop in its tracks.

A slight blush crept up Naruto ears. He immediately relaxed as he turned in his seat to face the female Hyuuga.

"H-Hey Hinata...w-what's up?" Naruto smiled nervously rubbing his nape.

"Oh…uh…nothing much," she answered clasping her hands to her chest, "How was the Bio test last week?"

"Great Hinata, ever since you began tutoring mi, I've been getting B+'s!"

"Well I'm glad," she blushed bowing her head to hide it, "see ya," and she quickly went to her seat.

"Bye," Naruto mutters before resting his chin in his palm, sighing.

Tishana and Precianne swapped knowing looks.

"Hey Naruto," Precianne called, the blonde snapping out his reverie.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you and that girl over there?"

"Which girl?" Naruto blinked.

"Hinata stupid," Kiba said.

"Uh…nothing much," he chuckled nervously.

"Dude…you tapped that ass?" Kiba exclaimed.

"NOOO! I didn't!" Naruto yelled.

"But you said you didn't do 'much'" Tishana added.

"I-I meant nothing a-at all," Naruto stuttered his voice getting an octave higher.

"You're lying…something happened, no?" Precianne pressed.

"N-No!" he defended.

"Oh really, the why'd your voice crack?" Tishana asked a smug grin on her face.

"It gets like that…sometimes," he said lowering his voice.

"Great job, dude," Kiba congratulated slapping the Uzumaki on the back, "you've finally become a man!"

"GOD GUYS I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Uh-huh…why your cheeks so red…you didn't **see anything**?"

Naruto's face went extremely red as the flashbacked to the awkward moment. Yeah they got some studying done and he could still remember the notes, but the tension was still there. A vivid clear mage of the water droplet cruising down the inner thigh of the shy Hyuuga. His body felt warm as he blushed more and more.

_**BRINNNGGG!**_

"Gotta go!" Naruto jumped from his seat and ran out of homeroom before Anko could dismiss them.

Saved by the bell.

**A/N: And there ya go! By the way, I'm just using my friends as inspiration for the two new students…and yes that's their names…so please just work with me…I can't make new characters off the hat like that…so I may use some of my friends in school to be in the story. Press that pweety lil button at the bottom for ideas! And please write constructive, encouraging or love-the-story comments please…would really appreciate it.**

**TeeHee x3**


	5. Oranges and Banana

**A/N: The next chappie! And I assure you this one will be VERY interesting…*nods head*…by the way…I am in need of a beta like seriously…I can't stand it when im re-reading and I see the stupid mistakes I make due to sloppy fingers…*sigh* anywayz! I would like to thnk Shadowheart, GothEmoChick, K.999999999 and Rose Tiger for sticking to reviewing this story! You guys are AWESOME! *throws out cookies* I luv you guys!**

**Warning: Ummm yeah…well there may be some Sakura bashing (DUH! xD) and sum cursing…so those who too innocent…get corrupted! It's a tough world out thr! But seriously…its not gonna b a lot of cursing…so you can b corrupted slowly…*chuckles darkly* ~.~**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto…he too sexy…Sasuke too…and Neji….well the list is tew long for sexy characters….but yall get the drift…MASASHI-SAMA IS THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THE CHARACTERS! But my fluff bunnies are responsible for the stuff that happens to them…mischievous lil things ~teehee~**

**My Oranges and Banana! -.-**

"Dammit man!" Naruto cursed.

"Naruto are you all right?" Ino asked a little worried.

"Oh…it's nothing…just messed up my hand, that's all,"

And there was the right hand bandaged up.

"Oh you poor thing," she cooed a worried expression on her features.

Ino and Naruto have been friends since forever. When one needed help, the other was ready to assist. Ino has always had a soft spot for cute things hence the high tolerance for the unpredictable blondie.

"What caused that now, fishcake?"

Naruto's smile was immediately slapped off his suntanned, whiskered face and replaced by a scowl. He turned exactly 16 degrees right from Ino in front of him.

"As if you don't know!" Naruto snarled at the fake smile that was signature.

"Ahh boy…what happened now" Ino sighed.

"We were simply in art class drawing fruit," Sai stated biting into his apple.

"Did it have to happen in art class?" Ino shook her head.

At Konoha High, the art department is very successful due to it's talented gifted students. The three top students are the three teens sitting down eating their lunch, under a gazebo that could hold 20 people on the school''s green trimmed grounds. Yes…Ino, Naruto and Sai. Sai, first, Naruto, second and Ino, third. I guess you can see where this is going. There is a seemingly unrequited competition betweem Sai and Naruto. Naruto, of course, couldn't take that a sick bastard like Sai could be better than him. However, Sai is and is not afraid to make Naruto know and remember. Ino wasn't in class that day due to the well known 'artist's block' and couldn't get enough inspiration. So it was just the two males without her to settle any disputes.

"He said my banana and oranges were too small and that I placed them wrong," Naruto growled sending imaginary daggers at the smiling youth.

"Why'd you tell him that?" Ino asked Sai.

"Well, they were a striking resemblance to-"

If you finish that fucking sentence, I swear I'll punch you straight to hell!" Naruto snarled.

"You already tried that," Sai smiled again.

"So Sai dodged the punch and Naruto punched the floor or wall or table or whatever that was in the way," Ino finished piecing the info together.

"And I smashed my hand and not it's hurtin'," he said pouting.

Ino not being able to resist, promised to treat the blond to Ichiraku ramen. That immediately made the boy showcase his pearly whites. Naruto grasped his chopsticks in his excitement only to hiss and curse in pain.

"Dammit," Naruto cursed, "my right hand is useless,"

"I'll be happy to feed you, Naruto-kun," sai said rising from his seat.

"Uh…that wont be necessary Sai…I'll do it," Ino said hurriedly, catchind Naruto's death glare on the atmosphere-oblivious artist.

Ino got up and walked around the table to Naruto's side and plopped herself on the bench, grabbing his chopsticks.

"Say, 'aaah'," Ino cooed lifting a piece of chicken, stir fried to perfection by the school's gourmet chefs.

"Aaah," he opened his mouth to chomp on the glorious piece meat, which he chewed happily.

"You're really the ladies man eh, stupid?"

Naruto and ino looked up to see Kiba with Tishana and Precianne behind him, each carrying a tray of food only the rich can afford.

"Uh shut it Kiba, you know it's not like that," Naruto rolled his eyes before opening his mouth for some rice.

"Weren't you there?" ino asked picking up a carrot with the chopsticks, placing it in Naruto's mouth.

"Was I?" Kiba exclaimed chuckling, "I laughed so had, I got a C for my work,"

Silence filled the air and Kiba quieted as he looked to see everyone raising eyebrows.

"Fine, a D minus," he grumbled but shook it off, " I invited the newbies to sit with us here…you guys mind?"

"Of course not!" Ino exclaimed, "Take a seat,"

Soon the other 9 teens joined the 6 at the gazebo and the air buzzed with chatter.

Chouji multitasked between talking and eating with Shikamaru, Tishana, Precianne, Kiba and Lee. Shino, Neji and Sasuke were talking about their studies. Naruto continued to argue with Sai while Ino tried to put food in his yapping mouth, talking to Sakura, Tenten and Hinata.

This went on with a few outburst, a few 'Dobes' and 'Temes', a few squeals, a few blushes but they were always laughing (the people who were willing to that it).

"Oh yes, introductions of the gang," Ino announced and she stood up index finger ready to point.

"Starting over at that side," Ino pointed at the long hair brunette, "Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame…"

The trio nodded and a 'hn' came from the one and only.

"Chouji Akimichi, Shikkamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Rock Lee…and these 2 squabblers are Naruto Uzumaki and Sai," Ino said bonking each on the head to shut them up.

"That really hurt Ino-chan," Naruto grumbled

"Well suck it up," came the reply and Naruto could only pout.

"And the girls here are, Tenten Matsumoto, Hinta Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno….you know me already,"

Each person acquainted themselves with the girls. Well except Kiba who shamelessly flirted with Tishana.

"So Tishana…is Jamaica hot like you?" Kiba asked seductively.

"What the hell is wrong with you…are you thickheaded or something?" Tishana asked exasperately.

"Thickheaded only to the other girls around," he added dreamily.

Tishana just rolled her eyes and turned away from the 'lover boy' to Precianne, striking up a conversation. Kiba was only more fired up to catch her heart.

He took her hand in his.

"Your hand is so soft," he said stroking them.

A pulsing vein popped up at Tishana's temple.

"Your eyes deeper and more beautiful than chocolate,"

Tishana's fist broke the chopsticks it held.

"And your lips…" he continued holding her chin so their eyes met, " are like-"

"**OKAY!** Tishana did you do your Math homework?" Precianne interrupted, "I didn't do question #5, it's very…"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru finished.

Precianne looked to her left to see the Nara lazily nibble a stick of carrot. She smiled.

"Well I heard you're the genius so what about helping me?" Precianne asked taking out the book.

Shikamaru broke off a piece of the carrot, chewing it as he looked at her. He shrugged as he dropped the carrot in his dish.

"Okay…what you got here," taking the book from her hand.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT…I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Precianne sighed and turned towards the source of the scream. Tishana was standing, fists clenched as she glared at her victim. There Kiba was, a bruise on his left cheek, K.O. Naruto burst out in laughter banging his injured hand on the table which brought curses.

"What a youthful punch, Tishana-san!" Lee complimented putting his thumbs up and smiling.

"Hey, he had it coming," Chouji nodded crunching on BBG potato chips.

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed before going back to the math.

"Tishana, you've gotta show me that right hook sometime…" Tenten winked.

"Oh, I'm not really all that y'know…but I'll try," Tishana nodded a little embarrassed, "sorry I had to show this side of me and on the first day…all because of an annoying, sex-driven idiot," she said throwing a death glare over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; he had that coming a long time ago…what did he do this time?" Ino asked, still feeding the blondie.

"That idiot kissed my neck," she said, placing her hand on the violated spot, "but I'm all over it,"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked.

"Cool, hey they got the new issue of Cosmo out, you gotta check It out," Ino said dropping the chopsticks grabbing the magazine out her bookbag.

All the girls crowded around Ino as they giggled and shook their head at the juicy stuff.

"What's with girls and Cosmo?" Chouji asked mid-crunch.

"The same thing with our Sports Illustrated and BMX magazines," Shino replied.

"Well, I don't give a monkey's ass…I need to eat man!" Naruto wailed.

"Then say 'aah', Naruto-kun," Sai said who somehow had passed the throng of girls to sit beside Naruto unnoticed.

"Mother-"Naruto shrieked and octave higher than usual and swung his left hand at Sai's head only to meet a stainless steel tray, shielding the bastard's face.

The atmosphere was shattered with the scream of a blonde in pain that could be heard from the Principal's Office.

"What the hell has the brat done now?" Tsunade sighed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Darkness filled the school, as an eerie silence settled in the hallways of Konoha High. Everything was still, except for the cold breeze that lightly brushed against the windows of the students' dorms. On the boy's side of dorms, the hallways were quiet except for the muffled snoring from a few doors. A door creaking open, disturbed the settled silence. A head peeked out the opened door before the full figure slipped from behind and in the hallway, closing the door behind it. Soft padding echoed throughout the hallway as the figure walked along it. A high window gave entrance to rays of light from the half-moon, her glow surrounding her like an aura. As the figure walked, the ray caught the stoic expression of the figure, who turned to stare back at the semi-circle disk, obsidian eyes cold like the moon. A vibration was felt in the sweatpants' back pocket. A pale hand reached to retrieve the gadget, and flipped it open. A smile crept on his face as he saw the numbers' I.D. flash on the screen.

"Uchiha here," he greeted his voice low and mysterious.

A few seconds passed as he listened.

"Hn, I'll be right there…yeah…" and he shut the phone close as he walked away from the natural spotlight until he was totally consumed by the darkness of the night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Oh Kiba-kun! What happened to you face?"

"Love struck me,"

"W-What do you mean?"

"This bruise was caused by love…oh how I would love to feel that stinging pain again, *sigh*"

"…"

"….*sigh*"

"Umm…Kiba-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you…S&M?"

"…"

"Good morning, everyone!"

"That voice…it's _**her,"**_

"Who's _**her?**_" the girl asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not you so if you would excuse me…" Kiba said waving her off.

The girl humphed and walked away only to storm back to the drooling boy.

"And my name is TERRY not LARRY!"

"You're still here?" he asked annoyed.

She gasped before turning on her heels and storming away out the classroom. Kiba then turned on his seat to the girl who's in the row diagonally from his desk.

"How's the second day, Tishana?"

The said girl rolled her eyes and turned NW in her chair.

"Don't you have a life, dog-boy?"

"Not if you're not in it," Kiba answered his voice silky.

"Lil' bastard," Tishana muttered under her breath.

"Tishana!"

"Hm?" she looked up to see her best friend hurrying towards her, "hey Preci,"

"Hey, I watched the thingey last night…it was sooo funny," she said taking her seat.

"Ooh! Aha I knew you'd like it…it's just too hilarious,"

Then the seat in front of Precianne was pulled back before a person occupied it.

"Hey," Shikamaru greeted.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru, thanks for helping me last night by the way," Precianne smiled.

"No problem," he nodded grinning a little, "no if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a nap because of a certain someone,"

"Tsk, it was just a 5 minute call," Precianne defended, frowning,"

"5 minutes of my sleep you mean,"

"At 5 pm you're sleeping?"

"Yeah it's my nap time then I eat dinner, then homework then sleep," he yawned, "Girls are so annoying,"

"You know it's chauvinists like you that'll make me want to smack you upside the head,"

"I'd like to see you try," he dared smirking at the girl.

Precianne hissed her teeth as she cut her eyes away from the Nara.

"Where's the teacher for this class?" she asked.

"That would be Kakashi-sensei," Naruto answered approaching the group.

"He's always late," Ino added coming up behind him.

"Good morning class,"

Everybody looked up to the front of the class. A tall man with a bad haircut to his gray hair stood at the front the classroom behind the desk which hid his body mid-thigh down. He donned a surgical mask that covered nose down of his facial features.

"Why is he wearing a mask over his face," Tishana asked.

"Nobody knows," Naruto shrugged.

"I wonder what made him early today." Kiba sighed lazily leaning back in his chair.

"Okay kids, today I Guidance, we will be talking about a very important topic today," he announced grinning through his mask, "and I'm gonna need 4 volunteers,"

Nobody put up their hands.

"Okay then, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Hinata…thank you for volunteering,"

An exasperated sigh escaped Naruto's mouth as he rose out of his seat. The others followed, a wary expression playing on Sakura's and Hinata's faces while Sai kept the smiley face mask on his features. The place was tense as Kakashi settled down in his chair taking out an orange book from what it seems from thin air.

The ticks of the clock resounded in the class as the teacher flipped through pages. After a minute he snapped the book shut. Tishana and Precianne, not understanding, mouthed, 'What's going on?'

Then Kiba slipped a piece of paper with a note. It read,

'Kakashi-sensei always has some weird demonstrations in class. Some are funny but don't laugh too hard. Never know when you're next,'

Tishana shuddered before passing the note to Preci. Then she felt a nudge and looked to see another note.

'Are you free Saturday?'

**A/N: Yes they are allowed to leave campus on weekends.**

Tishana crumpled and tossed the paper aside, hissing her teeth.

"Now the four of you are going to demonstrate a scenario," Kakashi started.

He rose from his seat and walked over to the window. He stared at the activity outside before turning to face the four who stood by their chairs.

"The scenario is…" he started, "Uh…yes Sai?"

Everybody turned their attention to Sai who had a pale hand up.

"Well Kakashi –sensei, I was wondering if we could do something else,"

"Do what?"

"Well I kind of thought I could come up with a scenario for the class today,"

"NOO!" Naruto shouted out an octave higher than usual. (He has been doing that a lot lately, huh?)

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I just don't trust whatever Sai has got in that sick mind of his," Naruto stated lowering his voice.

Sai's smile got a twinge wider.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun…after all you have the best part,"

"I don't give a damn!" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto…I know you have trust issues…but atlea- "

"I DON'T HAVE trust issues…I **TRUST **everybody…except THAT **SICK ** BASTARD!" Naruto pointed.

"Naruto let's just calm down…now…you are going to do everything Sai says…no questions asked, understood?"

"But-"

"Understood?"

Naruto sighed, "Yes sir,"

"Good now Sai…do whatever you have to do,"

"With pleasure,"

A shiver went down Naruto's spine as the four teens walked up to the front where Sai produced scripts for Kakashi, himself and the other teens.

"Very organized, Sai," Kakashi commented.

"Hn," Naruto grunted and turned to the first page.

"Okay on the character's list, there is Andrew, Jenny and the waitress. I'll be the narrator, of course, Naruto, Andrew…Hinata, Jenny…and Sakura the waitress. Please do everything in the script so as to get the point across to our fellow classmates."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sakura murmured.

"Oh now you feel something, eh?" Naruto grumbled pouting his lips.

**A/N: And that's where it'll stop…I know right…I lovin' the cliffhanger in this…ANYWAYS…sorry I had too stop it but I had this all written down already so I decided to put in 2 prts instead of making it into this 5000+ chap...yeah im lazy like that…hush. On to the questions! What is the bastardic (if that's a word which I guess not by the red line in Mic. Word. But hey…I made the shit up) Sai gonna make them do? Find out in the nex chappie! *DUN DUN DUUUUN* oh kool sound effects…lol.**

Teehee~ :3


	6. Steamy and Hell of a Scenario :P

**A/N: Helloooo fellow fic readers…here is another installment of HTIG! *fan girl squeal* wait…yall aint excited too? Oh…well I guess its just me…ha…ANYWAYS…I'd like to thank Shadowheart10, GothEmoChick, Rose Tiger and K.999999999 for all the reviews…I'm so touched…T-T…*sniffles* don't worry…just got something in my eye…e.e…**

**Warning: Do we really need to get into this…Sakura bashing…blah blah blah…cursin'….yeah yeah yeah…**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the awesome manga/anime Naruto… that will only happen until I marry Neji…hehe…yeah that's right…HE MINE O.O….ON TO THE HECK OF A STORY!**

**Hell of a Scenario**

_Previously_

"_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sakura murmured._

"_Oh now you feel something, eh?" Naruto grumbled._

….

"Andrew and Jenny are in their 4th anniversary dating and Andrew takes her out on a date, unknown to Jenny that he was going to propose," Sai narrated.

A few 'ooh's went around the room as they class got eager to see the soon to be catastrophe. Well…not that big but…you know what I mean. Naruto and Hinata blushed profusely as the words registered in their minds.

**WOOOSH**

A white sheet covered the teacher's desk as Sai quickly placed tableware from expert tableware makers. He snapped his fingers and the lights in the class dimmed, with the curtains blocking out the sunlight. On the table, 2 candles gave out a soft romantic glow, illuminating the delicate champagne glasses filled with sparkling grape juice. The couple took their seats, blushing like crazy as soft music played in the background. Naruto turned his head to Kakashi with a look of, 'Isn't this a bit much?'

Kakashi only shrugged his shoulders, and nodded them to start. Naruto groaned inwardly as he face the fidgeting Hyuuga and read the first line.

"Oh, Jenny…I'm so glad you could be here together with me," he read with zero emotion.

"Cut!"

'When did this turn into a movie scene,' Naruto thought with a soft growl, throwing an annoyed look at the 'director'.

"What now?" the boy growled.

"Naruto-kun…you have to be more emotional," Sai corrected.

"Listen, this is bull-,"

"Naruto," Kakashi warned, "If you don't do this right, you'll have detention for the rest of the week…with ME,"

Naruto froze from the threat as he remembered what happened last time he had detention with Kakashi. He always had a 'punishment' up his sleeve…more like harassment.

"Fine," Naruto submitted.

'They want emotion…fine…I'll give them emotion,' Naruto thought, 'it'll knock their socks off,'

"And, action!" Sai directed.

Naruto cleared his throat before he began. His eyes were half lidded with gentleness and compassion.

"Oh, Jenny," Naruto started his voice soft and smooth, "I'm so glad you could be together here…with me,"

A few girls in the class gasped and a few squealed.

'Is this the same dopey Naruto?' the all wondered.

"I-I w-wouldn't want-t it any o-other way," Hinata blushed by the sudden change of personality.

"I wonder if he would be like this if this was for real?' Hinata thought, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Your eyes are so clear that I swear I can see my future in them, and you seem to glow with skin so radiant…you're perfect eye candy,"

"O-Oh Andrew, you're too m-much," Hinata blushed hiding behind the script.

"Not enough…for a goddess like you," he added silkily, "Andrew takes her hand and kisses it," he continued with a confused look on his face.

"Dobe, you're supposed to do that," Sasuke scoffed and smirked.

"I know that, Teme!" Naruto spat, a little embarrassed.

"Hn," the Uchiha grunted.

Naruto got back his composure and gently lifted Hinata's hand to his lips, kissing her skin softly, the gesture's brush causing it to tingle with life. Naruto looked up at her through his golden bangs, smirking as he laid eyes on her. Yet a blush gave away the tingling and nervous feelings that both shared. The classroom went into a buzz of whispering as the girls conversed how romantic the Uzumaki can be.

"Whoop whoop!" a random person called out.

"Yeaaah…go Naruto!"

Naruto cleared his throat, bringing the blush under control as he settled back into his seat.

"Good evening, master and mistress, I'll be your servant tonight," Sakura entered and bowed gracefully, "are you ready to order?"

"Yes we are, I'll have the tender beef dipped in Hickory sauce with white rice," Naruto read.

"And I'll have the chicken garden Caesar salad, please," Hinata read.

"Very well, master and mistress, I'll bring the appetizer," and Sakura left the scene.

'So far so good on y part,' Sakura thought to herself, 'I'm just worried about those two,'

"What a beautiful selection of attire my dear," Naruto read, "What the HELL SAI! How old is this guy anyway?"

"Just read the script, it's perfect just as it is," Sai reassured, "And, action!"

Naruto sighed.

"Well thank you my dear," Hinata read, "but I have some news for y-you,"

"But wait…I have a little surprise," and Naruto rose from his seat.

"What i-is it my love?"

Naruto knelt down in front of the blushing Hyuuga, him blushing as well. The class sensing what is going to happen stirred in excitement.

"Jenny Boulevarez…will you accept my hand…" Naruto gulped, "in m-marriage?"

The class erupted in chatter as they discussed this new progression. A student urgently shushed the class to hear the answer.

"Oh A-Andrew," Hinata read, hiding the huge blush behind the script, "A thousand times, y-yes!"

Naruto groaned inwardly.

'This is so embarrassing!' Naruto thought.

Hinata groaned quietly.

"T-This is t-too much!' she thought.

A tense group of seconds rolled on slowly as the couple blushed. The class murmured.

'I think they have to kiss…'

'They gotta kiss…he JUST proposed,'

'This is just..._**moe**_!'

Those were the kind of whispers that went across the room and back. And yes, Naruto and Hinata could here every single one of them. Naruto gulped as his hand shook clenching the script.

"Umm…Naruto-kun…what's the problem…aren't you going to continue?" Sai asked in a sing-song voice.

Naruto gritted his teeth. The whispering behind his back only made the situation even more embarrassing. And it wasn't the voices…it was what they were saying that made it so nerve-wracking.

Yes…they had to kiss. Naruto looked up to see pale lavender eyes staring back to his ceruleans. She nodded her consent before closing her eyes, her face relaxed but a blush raving her cheeks. Naruto levered himself up to be eye-level with the Hyuuga. He brought himself forward until lips united.

'Her lips are so soft…' Naruto thought as he kissed the blushing girl.

'N-Naruto-kun…is kissing me…my first kiss…' Hinata thought blushing even more.

Soon her lips were rid of the warm lips of the Uzumaki as he pulled away and walked back to his seat.

The class was quiet for once as they witnessed this scene.

"YOU GO DUDE!" Kiba shouted before being bonked on the head by Tishana.

Naruto seemed to have recovered from the recent act as Sakura laid a steaming plate of beef and rice before him.

'Wow…leave it all to Sai for him to do thing unnecessarily,' Naruto shook his head, throwing a glare at the said boy. He only smiled and waved at the blondie.

Exasperated, Naruto took his fork and speared a piece of beef and placed it in his mouth, savoring the taste. His eyes widened as the burst of flavor hit him like a Mack truck. Never had he tasted beef this good…not even Niles can beat it.

Naruto looked across the table at Hinata, who nibbled on the salad that was placed over her. Italian dressing was drizzled over the greens. This might not be so bad. Plus he got the benefit of eating great food in front of the whole class.

'I bet their drooling over the smell…take that Teme!' he looked at the stoic raven whose blank face never wavered.

Naruto flipped the page of the script as he chewed happily on his rice. What was on the next page nearly made him choke on grain of rice that had strayed from his tongue down his throat. Hinata seeing her crush's eyes widen as he looked at the page took a look in her script. Soon another head of tomatoes appeared at the table. Both teens blushed madly.

"Uh…sensei," Naruto called out weakly.

"Hm?"

"D-Do we have t-to do e-everything the s-script says?"

"Yes, Naruto," he nodded behind his book.

"_**EVERTHING?**_" Naruto stressed.

"Mhm,"

"Sai this is ridiculous!" Naruto exclaimed turning to the director.

"Actually, it's not…by my standards,"

Naruto's pleading eyes went between the two creepy bastards. His eyes went over to Neji, who squinted and frowned at the Uzumaki. Naruto gulped and looked at Hinata with an apologetic look to which she gave a small smile and nod. Her eyes seemed to say, ' It's okay…I don't mind, do it.' Naruto nodded with an embarrassed yet determined look.

"Hold on you two," Sai said.

The couple looked up at Sai.

"What now?" Naruto asked a little steel in his voice.

"Just to make sure you don't cheat…" Sai snapped his finger and two men came in the class room and started to remove the board that hid the teacher's legs. They adjusted the table cloth so that the class could get a full view.

**(A/N: you kinda getting the idea, right?)**

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked at wit's end.

Sai only shrugged and smiled. Kakashi who stood beside now paid full attention to what was going on, putting the book aside.

'Damn, pervert,' Naruto snarled mentally as he glared at the two, 'What kind of teacher allows this?'

Only Kakashi-sensei.

The class started to murmur.

"What do you think…"

"Are they gonna…"

"This…could be interesting," Kiba whispered, looking on with amusement. How could he pass up an embarrassing moment of his best friend from grad school and a possible Neji Hyuuga ass-whupping afterwards.

"Oh boy," Shikamaru sighed.

"_**nyum nyum nyum nyum nyum," **_Chouji chomped.

Neji's shoulders tensed as he mulled over the situation.

"Kjj," he gritted his teeth, "dammit Sai…what the hell are you thinking?"

"His intentions are good but the method…" Sasuke murmured.

"A little too far," Shino finished.

As soon as the men had finished and exited Naruto said, "Sai, seriously, this is too much, let's call it a day, ne?"

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, all will be good," Sai smiled with a glint in his eye, "and…ACTION"

The class quieted and tensed with anticipation. Naruto's brow held miniscule beads of sweat as shivers racketed his body. He licked his bottom lips and stared into Hinata's eyes.

"Do you still wanna so this?" Naruto whispered.

Hinata nodded her approval and crossed her legs. Her blush made her cheeks rosy as she gave her crush a smile. Naruto also smiled a small smile while taking in every detail of her delicate face. It wasn't like he didn't wanna touch her as her face was enough to make the blonde's stomach flutter with butterflies.

"But why do I feel like this…why now?" he thought to himself, "I've known her since we were in diapers…why am I so tense around her?"

"Yeah we had fun and are close…but now?"

"Naruto we're waiting," Sai reminded in his sick voice.

Naruto shot him a death glare before returning his gaze on the beautiful Hyuuga, who smiled at him. He took a deep breath trying to shake off the glare that Neji zeroed on him.

'Well here goes,' Naruto slapped his face mentally with two hands.

He raised his hands from his lap and reached under the table, fingers trembling. Soon shaky hand met warm, soft skin. Naruto cautiously stroked Hinata's knee.

"Make sure you follow the script, Naruto-kun," Sai said.

'Geez…to think Sai would specify how I should touch a girl's leg,' Naruto tsked.

Following the script's instructions, Naruto's fingers drew a map on Hinata's knee with light soft brushes. Hinata lightly bit her bottom lip as she tried to keep her composure. Then, Naruto slowly began his ascent up her inner thigh make circles as he went along with the most gentle of touches. Hinata's breath hitched as Naruto's fingers awakened nerves at a specific area. Naruto began making mental notes of the sensitive spot before shaking his head.

'What the hell am I thinking…" he mentally smacked himself.

He looked up at her to check if she's okay, getting a nod for him to continue. He couldn't help to think of her soft, smooth skin as he roved slowly up the thigh. Hinata squirmed as she tried to hold back sighs and moans coming up her throat, threatening to spill out her mouth. Soon Naruto reached the hem of her uniform skirt, black contrasting to her pale skin. He hesitated as he thought over and over,

'Isn't this enough?'

He looked towards Sai who nodded and smiled for him to continue. He looked up at Hinata whose eyes were half-lidded and a blush playing her cheeks. He sighed as a index finger lifted the fabric, just enough for his hand to slip through.

"That's as far as you go, Uzumaki!" Neji blurted.

Naruto looked at the seething Neji who had jumped up out of his seat, clenching the sides of his desk. He let out a breath of relief as he slipped his hands from the skirt and back to his lap.

"If you interrupt again Neji-kun, I'll be forced to make you lose something very precious to you," Sai threatened in a calm voice.

"Just shut that hole you call a mouth, you sick imbecile," Neji snarled, pointing a finger at the said boy.

Sai straightened up, body ready as he looked at the infuriated Hyuuga with a blank yet serious face. The tension was thick enough that you could slice it and give to anyone who wants air pie.

**(A/N: I'm sooooo sorry…I couldn't resist that air pie thing…lol)**

"OK boys, calm down…Sai I think that's enough of that…next time…keep it clean," Kakashi pointed out.

"Yes, sensei…however we're not finished and I promise…it's clean,"

"Well I trust you that it will," Kakashi-sensei replied.

Neji gritted his teeth as Sai sent a smile his way which obviously was a victory face.

"Yo, you can sit down now," Sasuke said to the pissed off Hyuuga.

"Hn," and he sat down stiffly. Tenten began massaging his shoulders until he calmed down, throwing a grateful and loving smile behind him.

"Okay Sakura, this is where you come on," Sai said looking up from the script.

"Oh right," she replied snapping back to reality.

She hurried towards the couple her pink locks bouncing with her movements.

"Good evening again, master and mistress, may I perform for your entertainment?"

"Oh please, begin," Hinata gasped acting perfectly.

How she got her composure back, God only knows.

Sakura cleared her throat before reading.

"This is a poem, written by myself,

Eenie meenie kinky hoe…

Catch a…..Sakura…by her….toe," Sakura wrinkled her brow as she looked up from the script to Sai, confused.

He nodded for her to continue.

"If…she…hollers…cut her…throat…

Eenie….meenie….kinky….hoe,"

The class was quiet and silent as Sakura finished the 'poem'. Sakura was mortified at what she just recited. And it was about her!

"**Oh, shit," **Inner Sakura muttered.

Sakura was as pale as a sheet. Not even a pencil was dropped.

_**BRIIINGG!**_

Everybody jumped to the harsh noise the school bell made. Yes, they were that surprised.

Sai did it again.

"Okay class…Guidance dismissed…Sakura…when you're done…please come to my office," he said before closing the door.

A few seconds passed before,

_**POW!**_

"Finally," Naruto muttered, " I hope he doesn't wake up but for Ino's sake I take it back, c'mon Hinata…we have Bio and you know I need help," Naruto said grabbing a shell shocked Hinata and leaving the room, blushing as he went.

Little by little the students left passing Sai as he stayed still in his position after being punched facing the wall.

"Isn't anyone going to call the nurse?" a girl asked.

Her grey eyes darkened with worry. Her bangs, highlighted with white strands covered her forehead hovering over her eyes. She cocked her head a little to the left as she observed the unconscious boy, his face buried in the hole it created. Her black tresses flowed down her to the base of her back hiding her small waist.

"Mizuki," a voice behind her called.

"Yeah," and she turned away following the voice. The person turned his head over his shoulder to look at the Sakura victim, "as I said he took it too far," And with that he straightened he shades, and walked out with the girl in tow.

Ino began peeling the body off the wall, with little pebbles of concrete dripping from it.

Sakura still stood in her place, eyes closed, tears about to fall…humiliated. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, her eyes still holding back the tears. Obsidian eyes gazed in her emerald eyes.

"Nice acting," Sasuke said and turned away, the last male student on his way to Bio.

She just stood there staring after the leaving raven dumbstruck.

The tears finally rolled down her cheeks.

"**Don't worry kiddo…it's only the beginning," **Inner Sakura encouraged before chuckling back into the back of Sakura's mind.

"Just the beginning," she murmured in response, a small smile tugging her lips.

"What?" Ino asked as she tried to pry the body out the wall.

"Oh…nothing," Sakura said wiping the tears out her eyes, before the Yamanaka could notice them.

Sakura went to her seat to gather her things.

"Um Sakura…can you help me pull Sai out the wall?"

**A/N: There you have it folks! The cliffhanger has been satisfied…I hope…*shrugs* damn Sai…but anyways! You know what to do! Review and give suggestions if you see fit! I really appreciate 'em. Yes…a new character! What this one's up to? Sorry…can't tell…it's my lil secret…Tanni out!**

**TeeHee! :3**


	7. The Day they 'Graced' Us Their Presence

**A/N: Hello fellow Ff people! The late chappie yall been waiting for! I'm sooooo sorry for the lateness but we got tests and labs to do. Beat me if you wanna. It's a hell of a work man. Psch. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed favourited and subscribed this story…means a lot…cookies for you all! LOL**

**Warning: Look…FLYING INSULTS ALL OVER THE DAMN ROOM! They are fired with hostility….awsome u.u**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a whisker or a blonde strand of Naruto…nothing at all…sad isn't it?**

**The Day They 'Graced' Us with Their Presence**

Konoha High's school grounds were no more peaceful and quiet with students studying on the grass besides the occasional outburst from one or two students. It was busy and full of noise. Throngs of people gathered at the stalls of vendors trying to sell their goods to anybody interested. Signs and criers announced the location of activities and services. Food smell mingled as different foods were sold to the patrons. Jingles of different games occasionally rang out as lucky winners claimed their plush toys or expensive trinkets.

Yes, it was the Fall Festival hosted by Konoha's students that has been anticipated by the outside world, longing for the luxurious services of the school. Tents with installed ACs were scattered behind the rows of stalls, used for activities, storage or just to get out of the rare and weird heat of a November Day.

In the tent of our favourite class, all was not peachy.

"You little jack! Can't you just leave me alone, for just one, damn, second?" Tishana begged, exasperated and annoyed.

"But how can I with such a beautiful flower bringing out the passion in me…now please..bite me so I can be one with you," Kiba said, kissing her hand,

"Not even in your dreams," she muttered smacking his hand away.

She hissed, her fangs gleaming and she stalked away with a drooling puppy behind her. Class 3-B decided to do a cosplay café due to only one suggestion in the suggestion box. And you can guess who. The girls decided that if they were going to do this, they were gonna do it right so they stayed and ran the café while the guys went around giving flyers to possible people.

"Boy, just go do your job and leave me alone," walking towards a table serving 'blood' to the two ogling men with a lovesick teen behind her.

"C'mon Kiba, like seriously u gotta go, we need customers, how do you expect us to win," Tenten scolded as she dragged the boy out the boy out the tent.

"Tishana! You're need at table 4!" Ino yelled from the entrance.

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled as she looked at the two young men taking her in.

At 1-B's café, the serving system was quite simple. Customers, strangely mostly men, would enter before being greeted by Ino who wore a Bunny outfit.

"Hello mister, who would like to serve you today-kyu?" she winked before producing a list with different cosplay.

Nurse (Sakura)  
Vampire (Tishana)  
Ninja (Tenten)  
Teacher (Precianne)  
Samurai (Mizuki)  
Little Sister (Hinata)

That's the list of the waitresses while the rest of the girls worked in the kitchen.

"I would like the teacher as my waitress," the guy said after a few seconds of consideration.

"I think the nurse is for me,"

"I haven't been called Onee-chan in a while,"

"Ninja all the way!"

"Mmmmm…samurai,"

"Need a blood test so send on the vamp!"

"Very nice choice sir," Ino smiled as she scribbled on an index card, "And your name?"

"Sebastian,"

"Tomoki,"

"Usui,"

"Leo!"

"Michael,"

"Joe,"

"Very well sir, you will be seated momentarily," and a girl appeared behind Ino, taking the index card from her hand and led the customer to his assigned seat.

"Welcome back to class, Sebastian-kun, did you do your homework and chose what to order?". A sure voice greeted Sebastian who looked to see Precianne with a close-fitting long sleeved blouse that should a little but enough cleavage, a short black pencil skirt with a split in the back and sleek high heels with grey stockings. Her braids were in a bun at the back of her head. Her lips were painted red, the classic colour for a 'sexy teacher'.

"Hello, Tomoki-san…may I take your order?" Sakura greeted holding an injection-instrument looking pen. She donned a white, short mini-dress nurse outfit with white thigh high stockings and white clogs. A white nurse hat with a red cross printed on it, sat on her pink locks which swayed as she cocked her head to the side waiting for the order. A clipboard was held in the crook of her arm as she smiled.

"Onee-chan, w-what w-would you like m-me to c-cook for you?" Hinata stuttered as she twiddled with one of her two pigtails. She wore a jumper suit with short shorts and a green inside shirt. She wore black socks and pink bunny slippers to complete the outfit. She held a notepad shaped like a bunny's head.

"Hokage-sama, I am ready to serve you," Tenten bowed respectfully for Leo who got a good view of her cleavage and colour bra that peeked from her green V-neck belly-skin shirt. Loose capris covered her toned thighs and sandals from olden day fashion on her feet.

"Please…decide what you want with honour," Mizuki said, her voice monotonous, as she inched the sword up out the sheath causing it to glint. She wore a yukata that stopped mid-thigh with wooden shoes strapped to her feet, her black tresses flowing to her bum. Her white streaked bangs gave her smoky grey eyes a dangerous and lethal look as she glared upon the customer.

"Hn…interesting," he murmured as he closed the menu.

"Hurry and order, mortal or you'll be my lunch instead," Tishana smirked, her fangs peeked from her top lips. She blinked her smoky eyes with contacts changing her normal brown eyes to a striking hazel. She wore a frilly mini dress with grey striped black ballet shoes.

All six men either grinned, smirked or blushed as they were served. Precianne's customer, trying to impress the girl, bought almost all the food on the menu till he couldn't eat another bite.

"Wasting food I see, you've been a bad boy, Sebastian-kun…now you must be punished," she tsked before sliding a 30 cm ruler from her sleeve.

A small slap was heard to everyone nearby.

"Ouchie!" Sebastian had a wide silly smile on his blushing face, "Please punish me some more, Sensei,"

Precianne sweat dropped as she chuckled nervously.

"Poor Pree…she always gets the masochists," Tenten shook her head.

"Mhm," Hinata nodded with a pitiful expression, twiddling one of her ponytails.

"Tenten! Table 7,"

"Yeah! Later Hina-chan,"

It wasn't long before Hinata had to get to work. Soon business slowed down…until a group of people came in. and they weren't ordinary. Five boys and one girl entered the café with a chilly presence. Decked out with white uniforms with blue trimmings, the group walked up to Ino whose neat eyebrows twitched.

"Hello, welcome to our café," Ino greeted struggling to keep cheerful.

"You can drop the act Ino-pig," the girl in the group sneered.

Ino gritted her teeth as she turned towards the girl. Nobody called her that except Sakura.

"Ichida Debiro...what brings your ugly face around here?" Ino asked steel in her voice.

The said girl smirked.

"Hn, don't be jealous, I pity you for being insecure," she cooed mockingly.

"Why you," Ino snarled her blue eyes a blaze.

Ichida flipped her silver hair with an elegant swish, her green eyes sparkling. She pushed her caramel hand in her fitted white jacket's pocket as she shifted her stance causing her white pleated skirt with a thing blue hem to sway with her movements.

"Now, now Ichida," a hand rested on her shoulder, "We only came here to observe, remember?"

The said girl removed her eyes from Ino to look up at the young man that stood well over her.

"Just having fun, Itachi-kun," she replied before returning her glare back to Ino.

"That's why you need a leash, you bitch," Ino smirked, her eyes riddled with energy.

Ichida chuckled softly as she glared at the Yamanaka. By then all the waitresses were behind her, each sending a death glare of their own. Well except Tishana and Precianne.

"Who are these people?" Precianne murmured as Tishana shrugged.

"You know, you can just ask us and we'll be happy to do it for you," a voice replied behind her.

Precianne and Tishana whirled around gasping. They turned to see one the boys standing behind them. His purple eyes clashed with his spiky orange hair.

'Where the hell did he come from?' they both thought.

"Oh…I've never met you too before…but I've seen you," he said as he neared Precianne's face.

Precianne strained to bend away from the purple eyes that seemed to see right through her.

"C'mon, Pein, we want to leave a good impression on the newbies, stop weirding them out," Deidara said chuckling lightly.

"I'll begin and I for one don't think a last name is needed so…Sasori…2nd year," the red head said solemnly without a change in his expression.

"Suigetsu Haruko…1st year," the white haired youth winked his canine gleaming from his grin.

"Ichida Debiro…1st year," the girl rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Nagato Pein…3rd year," the purple eyed youth introduced from where the students stood.

How he got back there without anybody knowing…nobody knows.

"Deidara… 2nd year," he the said boy smiled his mischievous smile as he slipped his side bang the eye it covered.

"Itachi Uchiha…3rd year," the stoic raven replied, "And we're from Akatsuki High,"

"Uchiha?" Tishana murmured as her and Precianne's brows furrowed.

Itachi's eyes moved to pinpoint the two. His eyes seemingly flashed red as the perked up.

"You're not Japanese originally are you?" he asked as he stepped towards the two a path being parted among the two groups, "yet you seem vaguely familiar,"

He snapped his fingers and Pein reappeared by his side.

"Tishana Phillips and Precianne Miller, Jamaican in origin, heirs of Miller and Phillips Productions, you and their father are very close,"

Itachi's eyes widened as her took in this information. They softened as a small smile crept on his face.

"My, my, how you've grown," he murmured.

Tishana's eyebrows furrowed even more.

"I forgive you for forgetting me; after all, you were so young, ne? Tissue?"

By then, everybody from Konoha High was gaping at the scene in front of them.

"And you my dear, Pre, I don't expect much either," he turned toward the startled girl.

Both girls were frozen with faces filled with the sick mix of shock and confusion.

"Don't think I've forgotten you, Hinata-san, how's Hanabi-san?" Itachi asked looking at the shy girl. She twiddled her fingers as she looked anywhere but the black gaze that trained at her.

"But it s you I'm most interested in Tissue," he said looking back at Tishana with a glint in his eyes, gently holding her chin, "because you're the closest to Sasu after all,"

Tishana's eyes widened as well as the others from Konoha. Especially a specific pinky.

"Closest…to…Sasuke?" Sakura thought over.

However her thoughts were interrupted when a harsh cold voice washed into the area.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Everyone turned towards the entrance to meet many pairs of eyes, all stained with confusion except for one pair that was filled with black steel that occasionally flashed red magma. Itachi straightened his posture, releasing Tishana's chin. His head turned towards the similar looking youth, with similar obsidian eyes.

"Long time no see, lil' Sasu," he greeted over his shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at the nickname as another wave of lava washed over them, sending a chill to anyone that looked. But Itachi kept his cool.

"What the hell are you doing here," he demanded once again with steel edging his voice.

If looks could kill.

"Why? To visit my little brother, of course," Itachi explained as if no big deal. He turned fully towards his glaring brother.

He allowed his eyes to idle over the newcomers and spotted the unmistakable striking cerulean and icy pale lavender among the ordinary hues of brown, green and black.

"Naruto, Neji, long time no see…it's a pleasure seeing such familiar faces again," Itachi greeted over Sasuke's tense shoulders.

"Nice to see you also, Itachi," Neji answered hiss face blank.

"Ditto," Naruto answered smiling oblivious to the tension.

"I hope you continue taking care of little Sasu for me," Itachi smiled.

'Take care of the Teme! Like h-."

"Who said I needed to be looked after, I'm fine taking care of myself," Sasuke said his voice cold.

"That's no good Sasu…everybody needs somebody in times of need,"

"*_**Tsch***_ Who said I needed anything and your damn advice?"

"Still holding grudges, I see…isn't that getting a little old…after all… we've grown older, ne?"

"Just go to hell," Sasuke muttered turning his head away.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun, I always knew you were a lil' pissy, but lighten up!" Deidara said.

Naruto did a double-take as the voice registered in his head.

"Deidara?" Naruto's voice went an octave higher as he noticed the guy in the crowd.

"Still do that voice-crack thing huh…that's sooo lameassed, little cuz,"

"You know a 'hello' would've have been normal, jackass," Naruto growled.

"Whatever, kit," Deidara rolled the eyes that was visible.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he stared.

"What the hell are you guys doing here, anyways, besides seeing the bastard," Naruto growled.

Sasuke sent a heated glare before turning it to his brother.

"What? Can't we see our dead-last family members, once in a while?" Deidara asked feigning an innocent voice.

"I don't think you should be describing yourselves, Dei," Naruto sneered.

Sasuke actually smirked at the comeback. Never thought of that one.

"Got a smart mouth there, how about a little game to shut it up," Deidara challenged, "Cuz you're gonna stuff those words down your throat,"

"Oh really? And what do you propose then," Sasuke asked a little interested.

If this was a challenge to beat Itachi in…then he was so in it. Ever since Itachi left leaving Sasuke behind for boarding school and coming back leaving his good brother side there, Sasuke has always tried to beat the bastard at things that required skill and intelligence. And now was his chance. Since it was Deidara issuing the challenge.

"Well I heard that the school was having a little competition for the class that has the most customers or popularity for its stall at the festival…reliable sources have informed me that this class is ranked #29 in the popularity list," Itachi stated.

"So your challenge is…to win this little competition, though I don't know how," Deidara smirked, flipping the bang to reveal his eye for a short second.

"Hn…that doesn't seem so hard," Naruto scoffed as he folded his arms with confidence.

"Well then it's settled," Itachi nodded, "Good luck," and he walked out of the tent with the Akatsuki in tow with all their 'glory'.

When the group was gone out of earshot, Naruto's shoulders slumped.

"Number 29!" Naruto exclaimed his face distraught, "how the hell are we to win?"

"Don't blame me, but there has been a lot of men coming through these doors…and I'm so sorry for doing this but, I think this is where Kiba's theory come into play," Ino said.

"That Tishana's secretly in love with me but doesn't wanna admit it?" Kiba suggested wiggling his eyebrows at the girl who bared her fangs.

"Are you deaf? I said not even in your dreams, dog-breath," Tishana hissed and laid a heavy fist on the boy's crown.

"It's a possibility, right?" Kiba suggested wincing as he nursed his head.

"Which is so slim that it doesn't exist, jackass," Tishana rolled her eyes.

"Actually I meant the more girls than boys theory Kiba," Ino sweatdropped.

"Oh that…yeah…I told you guys I'm a genius,"

"Hardly," Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

"But I'm sure we handed fliers out to everybody we met," Lee added.

"I don't think girls would necessarily go to a place with an ad that has girl in cosplay," Shino said.

And everybody nodded to that.

"So why not let us help out with the girls then," Sai suggested the sick smile on his face, "I'm sure Naruto would look nice in a dress,"

"You fucking dipshit!" Naruto yelled as he went into a wave of rage.

"N-Naruto-kun,"

Naruto stopped in his tracks at the soft voice.

"I'm s-sure S-Sai-kun never m-meant it," Hinata reasoned with a curled finger to her lips.

A blush crept on Naruto's face as he lowered his head in embarrassment.

"S-Sure Hinata," he mumbled automatically raising a hand to rub his head.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Anyways, so will you guys help us?" Ino asked pleadingly.

"Of course we're going to help," Sasuke said, "Right?"

Mumbles of agreements went around.

"We are going to take over as waiters while you girls go out to every girl you can get to and tell them to come here," Sasuke instructed, "We'll use the same system you used…but we'll need clothes,"

"I think I can snag some from the drama department, are tuxedos good for you?" Sakura suggested.

"Yes…that would be great," Sasuke nodded, "let's move out,"

"Hai," everyone said before moving to their duties.

The girls went to the back section of the tent to change while the boys assigned roles to each of them.

'If we're gonna do this, it has to be done right,' Sasuke thought as he assigned roles.

He looked at Naruto who stood a few feet away from him, straightening the tux that Sakura provided him. Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's as they stared at each other. A message seemed to pass between the two as a smirk grew on each teen's lips.

_**Naruto:**_ Just like old times, ne?

_**Sasuke:**_ Yeah…only this time is different.

_**Both: **_'Cuz this time…we'll win!

**A/N: And there you have it folks! The battle between the 3****rd**** and the 1****st****….who will come out on top…but however…this is the last chap of this story…*Hides behind shield as people throw stuff at me*…don't worry there is gonna be a sequel…why you ask? *Brick flies past head*…WTF? Anyways…I jus wanna cuz that's how it is in my head and I don't wanna change it…don't worry…the result will be and epilogue…and I've already started writing it…so don't fear! Yes we are getting closer to who is Sasuke's mystery girl…there was this huge hint in the story so those who don't figure it out by now…needs serious help…heehee…and sorry if there wasn't any fluff from NaruHina this chappie…but there's a pace…so hush…wipe them tears and calm those cotton candy frustrations…**

_TeeHee x3_


	8. Eppy! Epilogue

**A/N: Heyyyyyy there…here's the epilogue for HTIG…thanks so much for the support...however…I would really appreciate it if I get a lot of reviews…so please review after you read each chappie so I can see how I do and what you like about it…I also accept suggestions…and don't worry…the sequel is under way…YAY ME!**

**Warning: Nothing really to warn about..i mean…this is an epilogue…the end of a story…but heh…never know right? So you've been warned of anything that my plot bunnies have created…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Naruto…not even my heart…sigh…life's a bitch sometimes…**

**Eppy!**

"Come, everyone! 3-B's cosplay café has a special! Plus a special treat for all the ladies…go and find out!"

Ino took a swig of her water; screaming for half an hour can really get you parched…she could feel a sore throat coming up.

'But it's for the prize…plus I wanna see that stupid bitch's face when we win the challenge,' Ino thought darkly.

Ino walked over to a stall that showcased bracelets, rings and other cute trinkets.

She stared at a pair of earrings that twinkled at her.

_**Does this look good on me, Ichi-chan?**_

_***flashback***_

"**Of course it does…you look beautiful especially today, Ino-chan,"**

"**Hmmm…thanks…," a bright Ino smiled.**

**Two girls of 5 years are strolling along the street of a festival vibrant and full of energy. Both donned a pink yukata with blue flowers for Ino and purple for Ichida.**

***scene***

**They stood at a river, watching the blossoming fireworks paint the sky and fill the air with gun powder.**

"**We'll be best friends forever, right?" Ino asked the grey hair girl beside her.**

"**Always…nobody will replace me right…pinky promise?"**

"**Yup!" and they curled each other's pinky together with a bight smile on their face.**

"**But I wish you wouldn't move, Ichi-chan," Ino said after they had let go.**

"**Don't Ino-chan…I'll be back soon…before you know it!" Ichida smiled with confidence, "Definitely!" and she split her fingers in the peace sign.**

**Ino giggled as they watched the remaining fireworks with linked arms.**

***scene***

"**Mom…MOM!" **

"**What is it, dear," a middle-age yet young looking Yamanaka looked from behind the flower bouquet she was making to see her slightly taller and matured ,12 year old daughter.**

"**How do I look?" she asked her mother as she twirled so she can get a look at her attire.**

**The mother sighed as she shook her head.**

"**Ino dear…I'm sure Ichida-san would like you no matter how many clothes you put on,"**

"**But I want to make myself look nice…after all…I haven't seen her in 7 years…it's a special occasion!" she declared before running back up the stairs to her room to accessorize.**

**She entered her room and sat at her little table that held all her accessories, etc. a mirror reflected her small face as she smiled at herself. She reached for a pair of earrings that twinkled at her before she picked it up. She placed each in her earlobes before looking up at herself once more. She brushed on a little lip gloss before standing up and running out of her room, clad in a pink shirt and brown capris.**

"**I'm leaving!" she yelled out slipping on her black converse sneakers and charging out the door.**

**She jogged to the playground with a wide smile on her face…she could see the swings from the playground…but two forms stood there…one with familiar grey hair…**

**Ino's heart skipped a beat as she neared her friend.**

"**Ichi-chan!" she shouted as she neared.**

**Ishida had her back to the girl and turned around at the call of her name. A soft smile radiated off her face as she cocked her head to the left.**

"**Ino-chan," she said before she had the air knocked out off her by the crushing force from Ino's hug, "nice to see you again," she giggled despite the human boa constrictor hugging her body.**

"**Ugh…girls are sooo emotional," a voice said.**

**Ino turned to see a pale boy with white hair wtih blue highlights at the ends and striking purple eyes. I canine peeked out the boys top lip, giving him a mischievous look.**

"**Oh Ino-chan…this is Suigetsu," Ichida introduced gesturing towards the smirking boy.**

"**Yo, Ino-san…heard a lot about you,"**

"**Nice to meet you," Ino smiled.**

***scene***

"**Ichida!" Ino screamed as she witnessed the sight in front of her.**

**There in front of her was Ichida…with a scissors in her right hand, hair in the other. Sakura kneeled in front of Ichida clutching at her newly shortened hair, her face screwed with pain as tears rolled down her cheeks, surrounded by her pink hair which laid limply on the floor. A hand-print shaped bruise coloured the left side of her face.**

**Ino stood there in shock as she watched Ichida whose head was bowed, her bangs hiding her bangs.**

"**W-Why are y-you doing this?" Ino asked her voice shaking.**

**Never had she ever dreamed that this would happen.**

"**You promised me…7 years ago…that you wouldn't replace me," Ichida replied with a dead, cold voice.**

**Sakura looked up with a hiccup as she looked at her assaulter then shakily at Ino.**

"**You promised we would be best friends forever," she continued, "So I had to protect that,"**

**Ino shook her head slowly…not understanding at all.**

"**But I didn't…and we are…you didn't have to do this," Ino said anger slowly creeping into her soul.**

"**Yes I did…I did this for you Ino…for us…and this filth was trespassing in it," Ichida said lifting her eyes to stare right into Ino's narrowed orbs.**

"**Get out," Ino said quietly.**

"**W-What?"**

"**Get out," Ino said a little louder and with more authority.**

**Ichida gritted her teeth and narrowed her green eyes before walking past Ino.**

"**Consider yourself…replaced," Ino muttered as Ichida passed.**

***SLAM***

*****_**end**_*****

Ino gripped her bottle as she turned away from the identical earrings from that night…the one that was somewhere in the city dump…glistening away. She walked along the stalls…not really paying attention to where she was going.

'We've been fighting ever since then…' Ino mused in her head.

She walked.

'All the girls in the gang know what she's done,'

She walked.

_**Nobody will replace me, right?**_

She walked.

_**Best friends forever!**_

She looked up to see the Akatsuki group walking down the same street she walked up on. Not one of them looked at her as they neared. Neither did Ino. As they passed each other Ino couldn't help but to look at the female at the group and instantly locked eyes with her. Green orbs flashed at blue orbs. And they turned away looking straight in front. Each pair looking its own way

Now that Ino really thought about it…her name fit her. Ichida, devil's wife.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"And now to announce the winner of KH's Festival Stall Competition, with the class winning a trip to California!" Tsunade announced over the mic.

The afternoon colours played in the sky as the sunset set the vast space ablaze. The atmosphere cooled with the downfall of the sun and a breeze swept across the crowds reminding them that it was November. However that warning was taken in with gratitude as they cooled down from the hype of the live performances.

Class 1-B stood together, each braced with anticipation for the results. Especially 2 students.

Sasuke and Naruto stood tense with Tishana and Hinata at their sides

A lady holding a pink thing in her arm and a white envelope in her hand walked on stage. The pink oinked in the mic as the envelope was placed in the principal's hand. A united yet short chuckle came from the crowd as the piglet blushed at the attention.

Tsunade cleared her throat as she opened the envelope and pulled the paper with the winner on it.

"And the winner is…"

Everybody from Konoha High held their breaths.

"1-B!"

All the students of the class jumped and yelled in celebration. Except for Sasuke, who had stooped from his legs failing him. He held his head in his hands as he took in deep breaths to calm his heart rate.

He felt his shorts pocket vibrate. He frowned as he reached for the cell phone in there. He flipped it up to see a new message on the home screen. He opened up the text to see,

_**Good job there bro…I'll get you next time.**_

Sasuke grinned to himself as he clicked the phone shut.

'Finally,' he thought as he gripped the device.

He looked up at the blonde beside him who was looking at his phone with a victorious grin on his face. Sasuke rose from his position to stand. The blonde had locked his phone and had stuffed it in his jeans pocket. They both looked at each other. Naruto lifted his hand in a fist towards the raven. Obsidian stared in cerulean orbs before a soft smile crawled on his usual frowning lips. The raven fist-bumped the other as a similar thought raced their minds.

_**Us – 1…them 87…86 wins to go.**_

_**Fin.**_

**A/N: FINALLY! ITS DONE! LOL…hold on people…the sequel is gona come next…hold the bricks please! *brick flies past head*…damn bastards…anyway! Hoped you like it! It was a fun ride with this! THANX TO ALL MY FANS WHO FOLLOWED THIS STORY! LUV U PPL VRY MUCH! HAHAHA!**

**Here ends HTIG**

_Teehee x3_


End file.
